


Aileen Wuornos

by NordicPossession



Category: Serial Killer - Fandom, murder - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dC193lIaGEcI redid the lyrics of this song of theirs because they were way to raunchy for me plus the producers of this song dissed poor Aileen at the end of their song.
Kudos: 1





	Aileen Wuornos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aileen (now that’s what I call music)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555709) by William Belli. 



> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dC193lIaGEc
> 
> I redid the lyrics of this song of theirs because they were way to raunchy for me plus the producers of this song dissed poor Aileen at the end of their song.

This songs about some poor white girl  
Who sucked trucker dicks for cash  
Even though she was a gay lesbian.

Her brother and father raped her  
That's how folks show love in the north  
her family kicked her out of her home!

Walking bear foot down the road  
With unbrushed hair and slutty clothes  
She’d stop cars and have them drive off  
With her inside them.

She hated the men whom raped her  
But she had the balls to follow through  
And become a serial killer named Aileen!

Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
these fellas raped her she killed them  
Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
They'd spit their venom she'd shoot them in the face!

Cigarettes and money  
The movies got so many clips  
That made you look so ugly and unclean

You hitchhiked from north to south  
And yet nobody helped you  
When they saw you in need

Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
I feel so goddamn sorry for you  
Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
Just Rest In Peace for all eternity!  
Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
I got just one more thing that I should say  
Aileen, Aileen, Aileen, Aileen  
I’m a lot like you regarding the rude assholes!


End file.
